Throats and noise
by fruitymist
Summary: An idea I had on a dark night. Near lost, Light won and Light celebrates in a somewhat peculiar way. A alternate ending as you may call it. Some of it doesn't make sense,so...Yeah.


**Throats and noise.**  
**Title may not make sense, I'm not good with them.**  
**I do not own Death Note and anything related.**  
**Sorry.**

The sound of bullets firing filled the room,one shot after another,and amongst it all,was the manic laughing of the pathetic,screaming words while trying to control his laughter.  
"Sucks to be you Near! The only chance you had was to kill me right away! But now that Ryuk's decided to write your names down, nobody can stop him! It's to late,You're all going to die!"  
A smirk went across the shinigami's face,cackling as his scribbled into his notebook...  
"No Light...The one who's going to die...Is you..."  
A look of surprise went across Light's face,his eyes opened wide and his mouth ajar.  
"Ryuk! You...!"  
The sound of bullets suddenly stopped,followed by the metallic clanging of the bullets hitting the floor.  
"I was kinda expecting you to find a way out of this one...But if I'm your last resort, you really are done for..."  
Ryuk finally finished writing his name,and all everyone could do was just watch the pathetic mess which lay on the floor.  
"...Ryuk..." Light started to stand, "...I would never give you the pleasure...Of making you my last resort..."  
The shinigami tilted it's head,a smirk creeping along his face.  
"Is this really how you want to spend your last 20 seconds...?" Asked Near while twirling one of his bangs.  
"Near... You'll never be like L...You know that?"  
Near nodded while looking to the floor,still playing with his bangs.  
"But I'll tell you one thing..."  
"And that is?"  
"You'll die like him..." His lips started to tremble,and a smile started to form.  
The members of the SPK and Police looked at light with a look of pity and suprise.  
"What do you mea..."  
*THUMP*  
The three SPK members fell to the ground quietly,and five seconds later so did the members of the japanese police and Mikami,leaving Near,Light,and Ryuk all alone.  
Near's eyes went wide,But that was the only reaction.  
"I...i was wrong?" Near asked himself in disbelief.  
"You really think that I didn't consider the fake notebook?..."  
Near remained quiet.  
"All I did was send him some ripped out pages...Gave him the names of my current subordinates,and left the SPK to him..."  
Light started to walk towards Near,picking up his watch on the way.  
"...It was a bit of a gamble, I suspected Matsuda to do something like that..."  
Getting closer.  
"...But he's gone, And so are the others..."  
Near looked up at the one before him, his eyes emotionless.  
"...And in just a few seconds, you'll be too"  
"...Light Yagami..." Near said quietly.  
"Hm?"  
"...You are a pathetic excuse for a human being...You used a gods tool to do your dirty work...And use the ones around you as tools..."  
Clenching his teeth and fists, Lights face turned into one of anger, and in a fot of rage, ,he ran towards near, knocking him over.  
"...Light Yagami...You said earlier, that I was going to die like L...What did you mean by that?" He asked unphased.  
"Heh..." Light laughed as he stood back up,"What I mean by that..." Light stood over near, looking down with a chesire grin.  
"...L knew I was Kira long before he died, but he wasn't able to do a thing...Just like you, but I liked L, he died peacefully...But you..."  
Light stamped on Nears throat with full force, making the boy cough.  
"I never was fond of you..."  
Stamped again.  
"I want you to die in pain..."  
Nears eyes began to close, yet Light kept on stamping.  
"...And one more thing Near..."  
"I"  
"AM"  
"JUSTICE!"  
Light shouted,stamping in between words, causing blood to burst from his mouth.  
And as Near went closer to his final breath,a small smile went across his face.  
"...N...aaah" And with that, Light stood before a corpse.

As Light looked around him,taking in his surroundings, his lips started to tremble again, but this time there was no reason to not let it out, and with that Light laughed a laugh which seemed to last for hours.

It was peaceful, like the aftermath of a war, the only noise heard was the sound of industrial fans and the waves splashing against each other outside.  
"That was quite a show you put on there..."  
"..." Light walked towards the door,ignoring the shinigami, looking behind him as he reached the door.  
"Goodbye...L..."  
The echo of the door slamming shut filled the warehouse.


End file.
